In recent years, a user terminal including a cellular communication unit and a wireless LAN communication unit (so-called dual terminal) is becoming widely used. Furthermore, a wireless LAN access point (hereinafter simply referred to as an “access point”) managed by an operator of a cellular communication system increases.
Therefore, 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a project aiming to standardize a cellular communication system plans to consider a technology capable of enhancing cooperation between a cellular communication system and a wireless LAN system (see Non-patent document 1).